Polyarylene sulfide (hereinafter, also referred to as “PAS”), represented by polyphenylene sulfide (hereinafter, also referred to as “PPS”), is an engineering plastic having excellent heat resistance, chemical resistance, flame retardancy, mechanical strength, electrical characteristics, dimensional stability, and the like. PAS has been widely used in a wide variety of fields, such as electric/electronic devices and devices for automobiles, because PAS can be formed into various molded products, films, sheets, fibers, and the like by ordinary melt processing methods, such as extrusion molding, injection molding, and compression molding.
Examples of the method of producing PAS include methods described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.